Request for User Rights/Archive
User:Broken_fire - (Passed) I nominate Broken for Rollback. She is extremely helpful and the fact that we need more administration members makes her highly qualified for the job. Cosmiggy16:25, May 23, 2012 (UTC) For(+3) #Cosmiggy16:25, May 23, 2012 (UTC) #What'sNewOwlz? 16:39, May 23, 2012 (UTC) # ---- User: Silver_love - (Passed) I want to nominate twinny for roll back since you can put her in adminship anytime ( not cause of forced, favoritism or such) but well.. lets put it in numerical form: #Active- She's active and goes to this wiki everyday and replies at IM's asap (so far) #Roleplaying Style-plays with everyone willingly and doesnt do those I'm forced to reply to this loser or I'm going to pretend not seeing this. She asks people to roleplay with her to keep the wiki active, even one comment does count. She doesnt think proudly of herself. #Kind and Friendly- She's friendly or she wouldn't have had friends even in CHBRP wiki. #Polite and Grateful- When she asks for favors she's polite with it, which would be great for new users to adapt and feel this wiki is friendly. She also thanks those people who has done her favors, which shows good wiki conduct. #Imaginative and Creative-She's good at deciding font and colors, and imagining things ( I'm ot calling her crazy). I'm guessing she can also be placed on the activities with Miggy (if you dont mind that is) #Trusting and tries her best to support this wiki #Edits-Currently has exactly 160 edits which proves she's active, and dedicated to help this wiki #Updated- She's one of the first 8 users who went to this wiki #Chances- I want to give her a chance, don't you? #And last of all, lack of Rollbacks Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 23:43, May 25, 2012 (UTC) For (+4) #Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 00:35, May 26, 2012 (UTC) #True. Plus she's met the goal I set for her. #Of course. 100%!! Go Silvah!! Cosmiggy Here! (Straight from da Philippines!!) 11:49, May 26, 2012 (UTC) #107% ~ What'sNewOwlz? 16:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Against (+0) ---- Mochajava141 - (Unpassed) Hi, I'm Mochajava, and I would like to be and admin or RB or whatever you need. I have about 50 edits. I was one of the first people involved. I hope you will consider me for this position. Mochajava141 03:37, May 25, 2012 (UTC) For #My vote and the last voter's vote wont count anyways...since if its even posible of 2-3; but I do wanna give you hope! Try again! With more edits, not just on your own page, ask if others need help and such! Gabante Mocha-kun! Fightin'!X3Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 23:27, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Against (+2) #It doesn't matter if your one of the first people involved. I know we need more but I haven't really seen you around recently. Maybe others will vote for you but it's a no for me. Sorry. Cosmiggy Here! (Straight from da Philippines!!) 03:52, May 25, 2012 (UTC) #Come back with more edits. You may have questions that the others have positions but have less edit count cause I or we know them for quite a while now and they do great. Try some other time. Sorry. #I agree. ~ What'sNewOwlz? 05:14, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- User:Elasticnoodles - (Passed) Annyeong hasaeyo, I'm Ela. (^__^)V I am very new to the world of wikia but I have done some help on categorizing cabin photo albums and preparing some photo album templates as well and I have been active in the wikia too. I don't know what else to say. Maybe I have done only a few right now but I want to be part of this wikia as it grows. ^___^ For #YES!!!If only I could say a thousand of em' without drinking water I would and spamming! X3 *hugs ela* Chu help me with color matching and the photo album! Thanks again!Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 23:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) #Of course!!! Cosmiggy Here! (Straight from da Philippines!!) 13:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) #1000% yes!!!!!!!! *tackle mega glompz Ela* You help with the photo albums and stuff!! Silver Love 13:34, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love ---- User:Lowdy345 - (Denied) Yo, yo, yo! My name is Lowdy345 and I'm running for Bcrat. I believe I could do many things for this wikis activity department. I have an idea for contest such as Demigod Emperors, and many more. Also, I could set up a story type thing for this camp. Like a quest that's ran by moi, and people are in them. Not only all those reasons I have much experience in wikis. On CHBRPW, which many of you know, I was a rollback. I made one wiki, though it wasn't a hit due to no one reading the books it was based. I'm making another wiki atm. I've been Admin/Bcrat/Rollback in many other places before. And btw, the reason I haven't been on is because I was on vacation if y'all think I'm not active enough. So, VOTE FOR ME PLEASE :)))). For (+0) # 23:33, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Neutral (+2) #Okay, I'm half-yes, half-no. Yes because you have shown leadership in several wikis and you could make a good addition to the b-crat team. No because I'm making sure that these suggestions you have will work out. I'm deciding to put you in administrator position first before being b-crat. If these suggestions do pan out, sure, I'll vote for you for being b-crat. #IF chu wants to be an ADMIN, I would 100% say "Okay! Me vote for U!^^". In this case, its being a bureacrat so I suggest you show some progress first there. If you have suggestions, you could make em' in your admin time; I'm sure hyu and miggy does have a filipino trait called "utang ng loob", so they'll acknowledge your work and promote you. But if the others dont mind and say it's alright, I don't mind voting yes. If at least 2 say no, I'd also say no, unless, like I said you're going to run yourself as an admin instead for a while. Thank you. :)Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken Against #No. I don't mean to be rude or anything but I haven't really seen many from you. When I first joined CHBRPW, your not on the administration team anymore. Second, you need to be an admin before going for B-Crat and stilll, you don't have my trust. Help out a bit more but for the meantime, no.Cosmiggy Here! (Straight from da Philippines!!) 08:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mochajava141 - Denied Hello again, I'm here to ask for rollback rights. I have exactly 220 edits, and I am (in my opinion) quite active. I don't ignore people's comments or talk messages. I try to be a good roleplayer, but that is for others to decide, for I would be biased towards myself. There is a lack of RBs, so I think it would be good to have 1 more. I hope you consider me for this position. For #I say you're cool, and being rollback means the more you have to socialize with the other users and helping new users with their charries, making em feel the warmth of this wiki Neutral # Against #Roleplaying much is not the only key to become RB. Try to help out like updating the users and characters forum, categorize pages and add newly claimed characters to cabins etc. After that you can try again. #What Vince said. Cosmiggy Here! (Straight from da Philippines!!) 15:24, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lowd - Passed Hey, it's Lowdy345. Many of you know me from CHBRPW, and if you don't, it's probally because it was after I left for reasons I'd rather not talk about. Recently I ran for B-Crat, and two people were willing to give me admin and have me prove my self before running for bcrat. Then, out of complete unawarness, I made a competition without putting it through the suggestions forum. Therefore, Comiggy and Hyu decided to not give me bcrat or admin. So, here I am now hoping to prove myself! I offer to help when I see a bcrat around to give me a job, and I'm sure I'd make a really good rb, vote for me!!!! :) For (+3) #Yea, Lowdy did help us. Thanks!^^Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 23:36, June 6, 2012 (UTC) #I am willing to give you a shot. Don't fail me. Cosmiggy Here! (Straight from da Philippines!!) 15:24, June 8, 2012 (UTC) #Really, don't fail me or us. Against # ---- Mochajava141 Hello, applying again. I have 410 edits, and I am a pretty active user on this wiki. I did what Hyu said, and I have been catagorizing character pages, adding people to the cabin residency. I also update the cabin occupancy as much as possible. If I became an RB, I would want to be in Activities and Developement or Administration and Support. I would want to help with claiming, but I am open to anything. I know I have tried for this position 2 times, but I fell I am ready this time. Thank you for your consideration. Riddle me this? 18:16, June 18, 2012 (UTC) For #Okay so again I vote for you because of your persistence. Persistent people good in way, they'd get better each step to achieve something. If people dont vote for you, try again. The next time with even a better base and reasons. ^^ #Claws Out ]] 19:06, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Against #I must say no, you are untrustworthy in my opinion, and it wasn't 3 days ago when you were declined. Wait a month and run again. I'll maybe vote for you then. My name is DOWY dubbed by Darling!!!! 18:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC) #Here we are again, eh? Mocha?Well sorry to say this but I agree with Lowdy. Try again in a month or two. Cosmiggy Here! (Straight from da Philippines!!) 09:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Arteminx Hi guys! Well, I know I just joined this wiki, but I'm seriously really interested in this wiki. It's absolutely amazing and I have managed to make 100+ edits in a single day. I roleplayed, fixed grammar on cabins, and updated the cabin count. I really am loving this wiki and I plan on staying.Claws Out ]] 10:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) 10:14, June 19, 2012 (UTC) For (+4) #I've seen her dedication and determination in Camp Half-Blood RP even though she is just almost 3 months there. So I trust her a lot and she'll be perfect for the position. #He's got a point # What'sNewOwlz? 17:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) # Of course. :) Cosmiggy Here! (Straight from da Philippines!!) 09:54, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Against (+0) # ---- Mel Hey guys!X3 I want to nominate Meloneeyyy!!Reasons: #'Awesome and Friendly'-She's awesome friendly loveable even when she was in chbrpw! #'Takes Initiative'-She helps with updating photo albums, cabin memebers, also updates the forum of characters and users without 'people telling her to do so. #'Hospitality-She asks new users if they need help and help em freely! #'Humble-'''Since CHBRP wiki she never has boasted (as a user) to me not even once. Well, she still doesnt have a position after helping #'Wiki Friendly-'(I got Wiki friendly from Ecofriendly lol.)She determined and I know she has the best in mind for the wiki. She is devoted to wikis and tries her best to be online #'Fair'''-Awesome unpicky roleplayer #'Imaginative-'''She always has cool ideas (can name lots of em XD) #'Chance-'''She's impressed me since CHBRP wiki and since before I'm looking up to her so she deserves this chance, right? For (+1) #Obviously me!XDSmile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 10:32, June 23, 2012 (UTC) #Claws Out ]] 14:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Against (+0) ---- User:Broken fire Okay, so Broken is extremely helpful this past month. She helps with the claims, she is friendly and cheerful, she always help out new users and she is completely trustworthy. I am nominating her for Admin in Andministration and Support Department. Cosmiggy Here! (Straight from da Philippines!!) 15:28, June 8, 2012 (UTC) For #Cosmiggy Here! (Straight from da Philippines!!) 15:28, June 8, 2012 (UTC) #Go my twin! #You helped me in the beginning and so I say, "I support you!". Sincerely, The BOSS 15:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Vote disregarded due to being not a rollback and up. # Against # Category:Site administration Category:Archives